


Not What They Were Expecting

by EmeraldWaves



Series: Fem!Misaki [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fem!Misaki, Genderswap, I feel like this turned out awkward?, Kinda fluff, Pregnancy, SaruMi - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, idk - Freeform, kinda angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Misaki receives some unexpected news, she struggles to tell Saru, unsure of how he will react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was from a tumblr prompt, but ended up being longer than a drabble so it gets it's own lil fic! The prompt was "I'm pregnant" and the anon requested Fem!Misaki if I was okay with it an obviously I am! LOL. Enjoy~

Standing in front of the mirror, Misaki pulled her beanie over the top of her long red hair, her messy red pigtails jutting out from underneath it. She was about to tie her red sweater around her waist but promptly stopped, staring at her belly for a brief moment. She bit her lip and smoothed out her baggy, white shirt, wondering if anything really looked different. So far, she hadn’t _felt_ different.

This was why she _normally_ avoided things like this. And of all the _people_ for this to happen with…it had to be him—there was no one else it could possibly be.

Folding her arms, she huffed and turned on her heels, leaving her bedroom to head down to the bar as she always did. Kusanagi was behind the counter, polishing glasses and Anna was sat on the couch, fiddling with her marbles. 

“Good morning, Misaki,” she smiled, waving her small hand one time. She quickly frowned though, her eyes darting to her waistline. “You’re not wearing your red sweater.” Misaki almost leaped back, shocked that Anna would’ve noticed something so trivial, though really she _shouldn’t_ have been surprised. Anna was always quite intuitive.

 “O-Oh!” she stammered loudly. “I…uh…must have forgotten it!” she yelled loudly and rubbed the side of her arm, laughing nervously. Both Kusanagi and Anna stared silently at the loud vanguard; neither had been expecting such an exclamatory response. 

“You could just go back up and get it,” Kusanagi teased.

Misaki’s eyes darted about the room and she quickly shook her head. “Nah, too lazy.” Leaning against the counter of the bar, she sighed heavily. What was she going to do? She couldn’t tell him and yet…she had to tell him. So desperately did she want the test to be wrong, but according to that tiny damn stick and her missed “time of the month”—it was there.

“Alright,” Kusanagi began, placing an empty glass in front of her. He filled it with water and pushed the drink towards the girl. “What’s going on? I haven’t seen you looking so damn down in awhile.” 

She snatched up the glass and shook her head quickly, taking a long sip of the water. “N-Nothing!” she said, her face flushing. Though it was very much not _nothing_. 

Yata Misaki was pregnant. Deep down inside of her body lay a tiny child that she had created, albeit accidentally, with Fushimi Saruhiko. It took all of her to not groan out loud. There was no way it could end well. 

She knew Saru had no desire to be around children. The very idea of telling him terrified her to her core, making her want to run to the bathroom and throw up the two sips of water she had taken. She barely talked to Saru anymore (unless it involved a fight) and their night together had been a stupid mistake. This whole thing had been a stupid mistake. How could she have been so careless?!

Saru had looked at her with his damn blue eyes, his stupid gross smile and Misaki had been so embarrassed and it was times like these she realized she sort of missed him. And then she had slammed her lips against Saru’s and well, the rest of that story now grew somewhere deep inside of her.

“It’s not _nothing_ ,” Kusanagi said and leaned forward. “You’re stammering every time you speak and you look nervous as hell.” 

“I’m fine!” she snapped, slamming the water glass down on the bar. 

Snatching the cup back, Kusanagi frowned and ran the rag along the bar, peering over his glasses to see if Misaki had made any sort of dent in the surface. “Can you at least _try_ to be careful?” 

Growling, Misaki clenched her fists against the bar, turning around on the seat to hop down. “There are more important things than your damn bar!” she snarled, the words rolling off her tongue far more spiteful than she had meant them to. A warm hand touched her fist and Misaki snapped her head down to look at Anna. Her small fingers curled around Misaki’s tense fist. 

Closing her eyes, the young girl hummed softly. “Misaki, please tell me and Izumo what’s wrong,” she said gently. Her red eyes stared up at Misaki, shimmering in the soft light shining in through the window. Biting on her lip, Misaki slammed her eyes shut and shook her head, her pig tails flicking around with the movement of her head. 

“I…I can’t!” she yelled. Concern flickered across Anna’s red eyes as she stared at the frustrated girl in front of her. 

“You can, Yata-chan,” Kusanagi sighed, stepping around the bar. He placed a hand on her shoulder. “We’re your clan, that’s what we do—support each other.” She pulled back from both of them and bit her lip, shaking her head quickly.

“You don’t get it,” she said quietly. “It doesn’t matter who I tell…it’s not going to change the fact that eventually I have to tell _him_!” 

“Who?” Kusanagi asked, tilting his head. Glancing at the two HOMRA members in front of her, Misaki could see the confusion on their faces. 

Sighing, she shook her head and blushed, glancing towards the window. She couldn’t look them in the eyes as she spoke. “Saruhiko…” she muttered.

“Eh? Fushimi-kun?” Kusanagi asked, a grin appearing on his lips. “What are you telling him?”

“That I…That…I’m pregnant,” she whispered and quickly covered her face. Kusanagi’s mouth opened wide, the cigarette falling to the floor of the bar. Silence fell over the room as both Kusanagi and Anna stared at the girl in front of them, clearly shocked.

“That’s uh, not what I was expecting,” Kusanagi admitted, looking immediately concerned. 

Anna’s eyes widened, however a giant smile appearing on her features. “A baby?” she smiled, stepping towards Misaki to take her hand. “Misaki is going to have a baby?” 

“I, uh, I don’t know…” she whispered.

“Anna-chan,” Kusanagi said, kneeling down. “Can you give Yata-chan and I some alone time? I need to talk to her about this very important matter.” Curling her lips into a small pout, Anna nodded slowly, making her way to the staircase to head upstairs. 

Once she was out of earshot, Kusanagi sighed, sitting on the couch. “Mind telling me what the hell happened?” he asked, folding his arms as he waited expectantly for the girl to start speaking.

“Isn’t that obvious?” she mumbled, fiddling with the bottom of her sweatshirt. 

“I just figured you and Fushimi-kun were done with that sort of thing,” he shrugged. 

“Yeah me too,” she whispered. “It was an accident. This whole thing is an accident. It’s a terrible idea and you know how he is!” she sighed heavily. “He…won’t want this baby.” 

“And what about you?” Kusanagi asked, resting his elbows on his knees. “Do you want it?”

Misaki’s hands covered her stomach as she looked down. Being pregnant sounded like a hassle. She wouldn’t be able to do all the things she normally did with HOMRA and who knew if she could really handle being a single parent. Though knowing Kusanagi-san and Totsuka-san, there was no way they’d let her be completely alone in raising a child. Misaki didn’t know the first thing about being a parent, but she certainly couldn’t imagine having an abortion or anything like that.

“I don’t know…It feels a little wrong…to at least not tell Saru,” she whispered. 

“Well, whatever you decide—whether or not Fushimi-kun says he’ll help—HOMRA has got your back. We’ll help you however we can,” Kusanagi smiled, standing up to place a hand on Misaki’s shoulder. 

“Thanks, Kusanagi-san,” she whispered, a small smile on her lips. HOMRA would always be her reliable home. 

~~

Stepping onto the Blue’s campus always made Misaki squeamish. She knew she didn’t belong there, but something about actually walking around made her feel like everyone was staring at her, whispering about why one of the Reds was there. Visiting Saru was rare and it had only happened a handful of times, but Misaki really hoped it wasn’t something she would have to make a habit of now.

After speaking to Kusanagi, she had made the decision to at least tell Saru about the baby. Once Saru knew and gave his more than likely poor opinion, Misaki could move on and make a final decision. With HOMRA by her side, she was confident she wouldn’t need Saru to raise the child, but she thought it only fair to at least give him the option. Technically they had made the child together.

It had taken her a few days, but she had finally worked up the courage to head to Saru’s dorm room. Swallowing she stood outside of Saru’s door, taking a deep breath. She pulled off her beanie and ran her hands through her hair and walked around in a circle before standing in front of his door once again. She smoothed out her sweater and re-adjusted her hat, raising her fist in front of the door. Tapping on the surface, she closed her eyes, waiting for Saru to respond.

“What?” Came a muffled, annoyed response and Misaki inwardly groaned. Already Saru was in a bad mood and she had a feeling this wasn’t going to help things at all. 

“Uh…it’s Misaki,” she called out. There was no reply, but moments later Saru swung open the door and smirked. She hated that damn smug look on his face, but she hated how attractive she thought he was upon immediately seeing him again after…that night.

“Well well well, if it isn’t Misaki,” he grinned. “What could you possibly be doing here? I know how uncomfortable the _Blues_ make you,” he drawled. 

“It’s not like I actually want to be here!” she snapped, folding her arms. Every time she spoke to Saru, she couldn’t help but immediately go on the defensive.

“Tsk, but you are,” Saru clicked his tongue, leaning against the frame of the door. “So there has to be a reason.” 

“I…uhm….” Her face flushed once she realized she hadn’t really thought of _how_ to go about telling Saru.

“Out with it, Misaki,” he growled. “You know I don’t have all day to stand here and wait for you to speak,” he glared. 

 “I’m…pregnant,” she whispered. 

And that certainly shut Saru up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the prompt, Anon!!! Fem!Misaki is so cute! And TBH I googled art of Fem!Misaki and found some of the best K project art ever, so extra thank you! This fic is gonna be two parts just to build suspense! XD  
> Thanks to Claire for the title LOL :P


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m…pregnant,” she whispered.

Saru felt his mouth go dry as he attempted to process the words Misaki had finally spoken out loud. For one brief second, he thought Misaki was lying. This was all some ruse to get Saru riled up—but he knew that was ridiculous, Misaki wasn’t _that_ obnoxious. And with the way she had said it…

Saru couldn’t find the words. He’d never been great with people and talking. At one point, Misaki had been the one exception to that, but no longer. His scanned up and down her body. She looked exactly the same—same messy hair, same baggy clothes, same fiery eyes—never changing Misaki. He wasn’t sure why he expected any different and it was infuriating; A bit comforting but mostly infuriating.

Her small pink lips curled down into a frown. “Well…say something!” she yelled, her amber eyes narrowing at him. She was panicking, Saru could tell. Behind the frustration in her eyes was a trembling fear. He was certain if he reached out to touch her, he would feel her heart pounding underneath her skin. Of course, his own heart had begun to race a well, though his thoughts seemed to be purposefully avoiding the problem at hand.

Misaki had no idea how to be a mother. _He_ certainly had no idea how to be a father. Neither of them knew what they were doing. 

He opened his mouth to speak, but immediately slammed it shut, realizing anything about to come out of his mouth wasn’t going to be positive. What could he say exactly? He knew nothing of pregnancy, babies, children… _parenting_. Of all the people in his life, Misaki knew that best. 

And obviously it was his. Misaki had barely made it through sex with him she was so embarrassed all the time. It was unfathomable that Misaki would sleep with someone else. Plus, why _else_ would she come and tell him. 

Perhaps there was something he was supposed to say. That ‘It was going to be okay’ or ‘They’d figured it out somehow’ — but how could Saru say something that he didn’t believe in?

What could they do? Raise a child? Keep it? Both of those options seemed out of the question. Adoption maybe? Abortion? Though Saru would never tell Misaki what to do with her body.

“Saru!” He felt Misaki’s fist pound against his chest weakly; her hand shaking. “Say _something_!” 

“Okay,” Saru spoke slowly. Misaki’s gaze turned up towards him, her eyes shimmering with tears brimming at the edge. 

“Okay?” she squeaked. “O…kay?!” she repeated, snarling and pounding on Saru’s chest. “I tell you I’m pregnant and you say, ‘Okay’?!”

“Tsk. What do you want me to say, Misaki? Congratulations?” 

If Saru had ever wanted to take back something he said to Misaki it would’ve been that. He could see the way her chest rose and fell, her breathing shallow and shaky. The hurt ran deep in her eyes, the pain flickering across her face. He hadn’t seen her look so upset since he’d burned the mark of HOMRA off of his chest. 

“I don’t…know why I thought you…wouldn’t be an _asshole_ about this,” she spat and turned on her heels to run down the hall.

Saru thought he was about to throw up. _Shit_. He shouldn’t ever have opened his mouth. He could chase after her, but at this point she was so angry, talking to her would be impossible and he didn’t know what to say anyway. He had aways been especially terrible at apologizing.

Stepping back into his room, he pressed his back against the door and stared blankly at the ceiling. Misaki was pregnant. With his child. His name was supposed to die with him. _That man’s_ name shouldn’t live any longer than it had to. Well, he supposed if he had nothing to do with the child, it would take Misaki’s name. But the knowledge that _his_ blood ran through the child’s veins disgusted Saru to the core. 

He was being selfish. Technically, both he and Misaki were to blame. And Misaki hadn’t even said how she felt about the situation. Was she terrified? Excited? Knowing Misaki she probably had no idea what being pregnant entailed! Had she even looked up what was going to happen to her body if she went through with it? The idiot probably had thought something like, ‘I’m going to get fat!’ and then moved on.

Then again, she had HOMRA. They were probably all ecstatic—Totsuka-san had to be fawning all over Misaki, Anna must’ve been happy to learn she wouldn’t be the only kid around anymore and Kusanagi-san had a smart head on his shoulders, he could help when Misaki was dumb. It was as Misaki had always said, HOMRA was a family; Misaki’s family. Did she really even need Saru to be involved with the baby?

Groaning, he made his way to his bed and flopped down on it, staring at the bright light from his laptop screen. He had so much work left to do. He didn’t have time to deal with Misaki being pregnant. 

Rolling over, he stared at the wall and ran a finger down the bare white. Realistically, he couldn’t be a father. He had no idea how. His mother and father had been the worst parents anyone could’ve asked for. And what if—…

He spread his fingers out over the white wall, staring at his hand. He could remember when his hands were smaller and helpless, unable to fight against the man who had cut him down time and time again. The bruises and cuts were gone, his bare hand looked smooth under the pale lighting, though when he looked close enough he could see small scars from all the times his knives had scraped his hands, or glass had cut into his skin…the list went on and on. There was no way his hands could hold a baby. 

He tried to imagine what it would look like to hold a baby’s hand in his own. It would be small and innocent and gentle, the tiny fingertips barely able to curl in on themselves. How could he handle something so…fragile? 

Curling his fist against the wall, there was one thought he couldn’t shake from his mind: what if…he turned into his father? What if he somehow hated his own child? Everyone knew he had very little patience for people. The Captain was always getting on his nerves, usually he just fought Misaki for being so damn obnoxious about HOMRA and he _never_ wanted to hang out with the other Blues. 

He recalled the last time he had ever _seen_ a baby; the strain baby the Captain had forced everyone to watch that one morning. He shuddered just thinking about it. What if he and Misaki’s child was a strain? They both had aura from Kings…it wouldn't be too out of the question. There was absolutely _no_ way Misaki could handle that on her own. 

He thought about being with Misaki and growled, pressing his fist agains the wall harder. He hated Misaki now. He hated the HOMRA obsessed freak. Even when she was blushing and moaning and looking so cute as they moved together. And when he kissed her neck and touched all of her smooth skin; he hated her. How could he be with someone he hated so much? And what would the child think when it grew up and realized its parents were always at odds? Just thinking about it made his blood boil and his face flush.

His head was starting to pound the more he thought about it. He’d have to deal with it sooner or later, but right now he simply wanted to sleep. Rolling onto his back, he shut his eyes, wishing his headache would disappear.

~

Upon arriving at work the next morning, Saru was immediately called in to Munakata’s office. He could only assume the Blue King was looking for the papers Saru had meant to finished the evening prior.

“Sir,” Saru knocked, entering the room. He was surprised the man was being so punctual about the work, because normally it was Saru begging the Captain to sign the paperwork he needed finished. The Captain didn't slack off per say, but he was known to enjoy the occasional break. In fact, even now, Saru could see the papers attempting to cover up the Captain’s latest puzzle endeavor. 

“Ah yes, come in Fushimi-kun,” he smiled, pressing his glasses up on his nose as he leaned forward on the desk. 

“Captain,” he muttered. “I assume this is about the work I haven’t completed yet. I will be done with it in the next few hours.” 

“Oya? The work? No, I simply wanted to check to make sure you were…alright.” Pursing his lips and flaring his nostrils, Saru stared at Munakata. He knew. Which logically, Saru supposed that made sense. Kusanagi-san had probably told Awashima-san and Awashima-san had probably told the Captain out of ‘concern’. 

“Tsk. I’m fine,” he scoffed, folding his arms. “You don’t have to check up on me like I’m some sort of child.” 

“That so?” Munakata hummed. “Well, I know you won’t choose to utilize myself, Awashima-kun or the rest of your clan-mates in such a way, but we are here for you. I am your King and your boss, yes, but also I would like to offer our support to you.” He _definitely_ knew, though Saru was thankful he didn’t say it outright.

Sighing, Saru rubbed his forehead. “I understand, Sir.”

“I simply would ask that you take a great deal of time before making any large decisions,” Munakata smiled. “Think things over, weigh all your options. You’re a very intelligent man, Fushimi-kun.” 

“Mmm…” Saru mumbled. “I’ll have those papers to you as soon as I can,” he said.

“Ah, yes. Take your time,” Munakata continued to smile and waved the boy off.

Saru bowed before stepping out of the office, making his way to his desk. He was exhausted and found it rather unfortunate that Munakata now knew the situation as well. He knew the Captain meant well, he always did in his own special way. Saru would never tell him that, simply because he knew he’d never hear the end of it if he did. 

But this was Saru’s personal business. Of course, Munakata hadn’t said anything out loud, but Saru could tell from the slight grin on his face that the Blue King was well aware of everything going on. In fact, Saru was surprised he hadn’t known even before him. Somehow the insufferable man always knew everything about everyone.

What made it even more frustrating was Saru knew Munakata was right. He really did have to weigh his options and make a decision if he wanted to be involved or not. Running his hands down his face, he groaned inwardly, knowing that the first step would be to actually have a conversation with Misaki. That was, if she even would be willing to talk to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO apparently this is gonna be 3 parts! I apologize for making people wait even more. Also there will be more fem!Misaki, cause I got more requests after the first one, so this might be a little series? IDK we'll see. Either way, there will definitely be one more part! 
> 
> [emeraldwxves](http://emeraldwxves.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr where I take requests :)
> 
> [musickazoo](https://twitter.com/musickazoo) on twitter if you wanna yell about things with me.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a long while since Saru had stood outside of bar HOMRA and it unsettled him. The un-realistic part of him had vowed never to come back, yet here he stood. He scoffed, rubbing his thumbs against his finger in his pockets 

He still hadn’t quite worked out what he was going to say, but he was going to say _something_.

Stepping inside, the small, annoying bell jingled as Saru pushed the door open. Immediately, he was met with wide-eyed stares from Kusanagi and Anna. 

“Saruhiko!” Anna gasped, more of a reflex than a greeting. 

“Well, look who it is,” Kusanagi muttered.

“I’m not here for you,” he snarled under his breath, already annoyed by the extraneous people involved. 

“I’m aware, but I’m not sure she wants to see you,” Kusanagi added. 

“Tsk.” Saru wasn’t surprised by that. He hadn’t exactly been a model father so far. His gaze glanced out the window as he let his thoughts wander momentarily. Already he was following in his father’s footsteps. He had had a chance to take a different path, yet he had been awful to Misaki. Of course, she had taken him completely off-guard. With barely any time to think, how was he supposed to react? Well, better than he had.

Clenching his fists, Saru glanced around the memory-filled bar—the atmosphere alone filling him with a sense of dread. “Is she here?” he asked finally and Kusanagi sighed, glancing towards the stairs.

“Do you remember the way?” he asked. Saru nodded and breezed past both Anna and Kusanagi, making his way up the stairs. 

Silently, he inwardly scoffed at the irony. Before, Misaki had come to him, standing outside of his door, delivering important news, and now he was attempting to do the same to her.

Standing outside of Misaki’s room, Saru took a long breath before knocking. He already knew this wasn’t going to be a pleasant experience. After knocking twice, he heard a loud crash and a growl. 

“Kusanagi-san! I _said_ I’ll be down after napping—” The door swung open, but was immediately slammed shut, but not before Misaki’s eyes had narrowed at him in anger.

He supposed he did deserve that. Sighing, he knocked again.

“Go away!” 

“Misaki,” he said quietly. “Open the door!” 

“You already made your stance _very_ clear!” she snapped.

“Just open the damn door, idiot!” he groaned. There was silence for a moment, but the door finally re-swung open, tears glistening in the edges of her eyes.

“Why are you here? Didn’t congratulate me enough? Where are my balloons? Or maybe this time you baked a fucking cake…” she snapped, though the longer she talked, the more her voice quivered. 

“Misaki, shut up,” he sighed.

Her cheeks puffed out and she folded her arms, whipping her head to the side so she didn’t have to look at him. “Saruhiko,” she whispered, “why are you here?” 

It was a valid question. Was it obligation? Was it because he felt challenged? He wanted to say he was there because it was the right thing to do, but that sounded shitty as well. No answer really sounded appropriate. And even with all the thoughts flowing through his head, Saruhiko could only see the disgusting, smiling face of _that man_. He could hear his laugh and mocking tone throbbing in his ears. Niki was long dead, yet Saru couldn’t seem to forget all the times the man had ripped out his heart and stomped on it. He’d never really been his child, only his plaything—a monkey in a cage, trapped for Niki’s sadistic enjoyment. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t push the ghost out of his head. Or rather, he had—but this tiny, unborn, thing leeching off of Misaki’s body had resurrected Niki’s ghost. 

Saru slipped his hand under his glasses, his breathing growing heavy. 

“S-Saruhiko?” Misaki’s voice was soft now, filled with a concern he didn’t really deserve. The bite on her voice had disappeared and her tone was warm—a tone he was familiar with but hadn’t heard in quite awhile. 

A hand was placed on his forearm and Saruhiko jolted, his eyes widening as he stared at Misaki’s hand. 

“Are you…okay?” she asked. Of course he wasn’t. Slowly he moved his hand over Misaki’s and squeezed it. 

“I…I can’t,” he whispered. 

“Yeah…you’ve made that clear,” she mumbled, her hazel gaze fixated on their two hands. 

“No! Misaki! You don’t… get it. I can’t. I can’t be a father…I have no idea…” he trailed off, squeezing her hand so tight, he feared he might break her. “I have no idea how…” he finally breathed out. His hands were shaking and fingers were cool, but sweaty against Misaki’s.

There was silence for a moment, until Misaki began to laugh.

“And do you really think I know how to be a mom?” she asked. “I have no fucking clue!” she snorted. “I guess my mom was an okay example, but…” she trailed off, both of them knowing Misaki’s mom had quickly grown pre-occupied with her new family. “And it’s not like HOMRA is a great place to raise a kid.” Saru clicked his tongue, though Misaki chose to ignore him, rolling her eyes. “Anna’s doing okay, but she’s special and this a _baby_ we’re talking about…” 

“Yeah, I know,” Saru whispered.

“But…I can’t imagine…giving it up…” she said. Her hand opened and curled against Saru’s, intertwining their fingers together. “I mean…we made it…together…that’s gotta mean something…right?”

Saru wanted to argue that technically it just meant they had sex and weren’t smart about it, but he knew that wasn’t really what she meant nor was it what she wanted to hear.

“…You’re not wrong,” he said finally.

“Look, I’m not going to force you to participate in something you want nothing to do with, but if it’s just that you’re terrified—well, so am I so…” she stared at him, her hazel eyes more determined than ever. “So let’s be terrified together,” she said.

“Tsk. You really haven’t changed at all,” Saru sighed, shaking his head. Misaki was naive and stupid, always had been. Even now, she stood in front of him declaring they could be terrified together about something that would change their lives drastically, and yet, she still wanted to do it. Of course she did. Misaki had this way about her—taking a seemingly impossible situation and somehow filling it with a ridiculous amount of hope. 

“I’ve changed! I’ve grown up a lot!” she snapped, folding her arms, but Saru found he was barely listening. He watched the slight blush on her cheeks as she yelled at him and the way her bright hair framed her cheeks and bounced against her face while she moved. He really did…hate everything about her.

“Not enough to handle a baby,” he scoffed and Misaki froze. She began to frown, until Saru squeezed her hand back. “…That’s why I’m going to help you,” he whispered. 

“What?” she said and she opened her mouth, as though she were about to argue that she could handle it, but slowly she paused. “Are you serious?” 

“Well, I can’t trust you to do this on your own, tsk,” he clicked his tongue and glanced away with a slight blush on his cheeks, unable to look at the smile which spread across Misaki’s face. “And besides, if I leave the child to be raised by you and your HOMRA barbarians, the kid will turn out to be an idiot like you,” he grinned.

Misaki’s face immediately frowned and she swung a punch at his chest, which Saru caught. “And see, knowing you, you won’t know how to handle being pregnant and I’d hate to see you screw this up and hurt yourself,” he teased.

“Saruhiko! You…You idiot!” she said, her hand shaking against his palm. She pushed forward and pressed her face against him. “I hate you so much,” she whispered, sniffling against his chest.

He pursed his lips, his hands slowly wrapping around her body. “Yeah, I hate you too,” he said, awkwardly stroking down her back. He hadn’t expected to have Misaki back in his arms in such a way and he knew he probably should’ve resented it, but he felt warm with her hands clinging to her. 

“Promise me…you’re not lying and…you’ll stay with me…with us…” she whispered, staring up at him. 

Glancing down into her shimmering hazel eyes, Saru let out a soft sigh. Promising things to Misak always felt so damn dangerous and yet, he couldn’t seem to seem to escape or reject her—not now as their destinies were intertwined in such a way. 

“I…promise,” he replied finally. 

Placing her fist on his chest, she smiled. “I’m holding you to that.” 

He slid a hand down to her stomach and smirked. “So are they.” Blushing, Misaki covered his hand with her own and stood up on her tiptoes, pressing her lips to Saru’s softly. 

“For them,” she smiled. With a sigh, Saru rest his forehead against Misaki’s. It wasn’t going to be easy—nothing ever was when it came to them—but somehow they’d try to make it work, even if they stumbled along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the conclusion to the MAIN story line of this plot. There are a few more requests for Fem!Misaki and they fit in this verse, so I'll probably post those drabbles in this story, just to keep it consistent! However this is technically the end (The extra drabbles will probably be like lil omake kind of things :)) 
> 
> This fic was actually such a challenge, so I hope everyone felt IC, thank you to Adriana for the lovely advice and for reading it over :) <3 Thanks to everyone who enjoyed this fic!
> 
> [emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr where I take requests :)
> 
> [musickazoo](https://twitter.com/musickazoo) on twitter if you wanna yell about things with me.


End file.
